Extracellular matrix (ECM) protein coated surfaces have been widely used in cell culture. In particular, fibronectin is a commonly used ECM protein used in cell culture that supports cell attachment. ECM proteins used for coating surfaces for cell culture are generally of human or other animal origin and often poorly defined. The use of such ECM proteins can be problematic, for example, in human therapeutic applications where having a defined and animal-free culture is desirable. Thus, there is a need for better defined and animal-component free surfaces that support cell attachment for cell culture.